Fall of the Warriors
by SaluteKingNick
Summary: The Lyoko warriors are winning their battles against XANA at record time, But little did they know that the virus was planning something. The warriors were soon to fall at the hands of some of their closest outside friends
1. Chapter 1

Fall of the Warriors

**A/N: ****So I know the first chapter is probably crappy but let me tell you when you see what I have in store for this, you will dead look for my house and hold me ransom if I don't write the following chapters. Thank you to everyone who gave me OC's. I'm going to introduce each of them separately in their own chapter just to get a back story on how their lives are. And I'm adding another boy to the Elements of XANA. Thank you, Sparten warrior for Logan Victor. Next chapter we will introduce him.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the OC's except for Arianna! **

Chapter 1

Aelita, you're not that far from the tower. It's just ahead. Aelita was running toward the tower as Arianna, Yumi, and Ulrich were fighting off a group of Hornets. Yumi threw her fan and it cut right through one, destroying it. Ulrich did his super sprint up a large rock and ricocheted himself off taking out three. Arianna charged her power axe and swung it releasing a burst of energy at them taking out the next two. They turned around to find two tarantulas behind them shooting at them. Meanwhile, Aelita is feet away from the tower, when William flies in on his manta and begins to shoot at her. He jumps down and hits her with the black smoke before Ulrich spots him. He super sprints at William and goes in to stab him but William swings his powerful sword, getting Ulrich devirtualized in a quick second. He showed up in a ball in the scanner. Yumi threw one of her fans at William to distract him from Aelita and it worked. It allowed Arianna enough time to sneak over to Aelita and get her to escape from the smoke. She jumped down and booked it toward the tower. William distracted by Aelita escaping, turns toward her and starts to run after. She threw the fan and it blocked his way, making him turn around. She attacked him with a flurry of punches and kicks but in the end was devirtualized. "MANTA" he screamed and the manta flew in front of Arianna and Aelita shooting at them. Arianna swung her axe at the manta and blocked some lasers. "William's coming closer" Jeremy screamed through the microphone. "I'll handle him" Arianna exclaimed, turning around and facing him. He swung his sword and she blocked it with her axe. He swung again this time getting it stuck in the ground, and she ran up the side and drop kicked him backward. She swung her axe at him, releasing a burst of energy that hits him head on, his body deteriorating his body into red and black smoke. Aelita ran into the tower and deactivated it. "Return to the past now" Jeremy uttered.

The return took them to the lunch room where they were eating lunch. "I have to fix the Skid's sonar" Arianna said to Jeremy. "The last time we used it, William dispatched it from somewhere on the network and we couldn't find our way back home for a half-hour." Before they could continue their conversation, Mr. Delmas and Jim, walked in with a group of new kids. "Students of Kadic Academy, I am pleased to announce that we have a bunch of new students. About 18 new students were behind them two. "People without a roommate will probably get a new roommate so I am going to announce them right now" Jim shouted. Aelita will room with Astrid Tolko, Jeremy will room with Andrew Story, Arianna will room with Kiriana Circee, and Ulrich and Odd will move into a three bedroom with Logan Victor." He continued talking and then finished and walked out. Everybody started moaning and groaning. They all got up and met their new roommates. "Hi, I'm Ulrich and this is Odd." "Logan looked at them and chuckled meanly at them. Ulrich made a frown and decided to speak up. "Why are you laughing at us" He said getting mad. "Because you guys are pathetic little bitches." That set Ulrich off. He went in to kick him when Logan grabbed his leg and swung him into the table. Odd went in to punch him when he was punched himself and he flew back a few feet. Meanwhile, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita and Arianna (Who weren't in the room when the boys got beat up) went to go meet the new kids and new roommates. A 15 year old girl with Sky blue hair turned around and saw Arianna. "Are you Arianna" she asked. "Yes are you Kiriana." "Yes." "Hi, these are my friends, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita…." "Arianna" Brielle interrupted. "What's up." "Ulrich and Odd just got beat up by that new kid Logan" "Dammit" she screamed as her and the rest of the group ran after Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

Fall of the Warriors

Chapter 2

They ran toward the cafeteria and busted through the doors and saw Jim and Delmas pull Odd, Logan, and Ulrich apart.

"What's going on here" Arianna boomed. Sissi stood up and pranced toward her and had fake tears in her eyes.

"My Ulrich just got beat up by that new boy L…" Sissi was interrupted by Arianna, shoving her over and pacing toward Ulrich. She helped him up and hoisted him into a chair.

Are you okay" she forced out of him. "I'm fine" he lied. "Ulrich swallow your pride and tell me what the fuck just happened" she screamed. He swallowed his pride as she said and told her what happened.

"We were just introducing ourselves and he just like attacked us" he explained. She marched over to Logan with Ulrich in tow trying to change her mind about it.

"Excuse me sir" she said tapping on his shoulder. He whipped around and looked at her. "What do you want" he snapped. "To know why you beat the living hell out of my friend" she snapped back, daring to challenge the colossal Hulk looking monster named Logan Victor.

"You're friends with these pathetic little bitches" he chuckled. "Then you must be the other pathetic little girl too." That set her off. She goes in and grabs him by the neck but she was pried from his neck by Ulrich.

Logan was taken to a different room by Delmas and he was now to room by himself and a new kid, Cliff Snow to room with Ulrich and Odd. Logan sat in his room and lied down on the bed with his head in the clouds.

"You're perfect" a voice said in his head. "Who said that" he spoke up. "I did" the mysterious voice said again. "Who's there" he started to scream. "It's your mother" the voice said. He turned around and his mom was standing next to his closet. "Mom" he said not believing his eyes. "Is that really you?" "Yes, baby it's really me."

He got out of his bed and ran into his moms arms. He started to sob in his mother's arms but didn't realize it was a trick. His mother then disintegrated into thin air. "Mom?" he cried. He began to sob very loudly in his bed and cried himself to sleep.

He didn't notice the dark looking kid in the corner of the room smiling. Or the dark aura around him.

Meanwhile with Ulrich and the gang in the infirmary, the super scan alerted and Jeremy checked it. "Activated tower" he whispered to the group. "Okay." Yumi, Odd and Aelita walked out of the room and Arianna stayed with Ulrich. They ran toward the sewer entrance and continued toward the factory. Once they got to the factory, they all went their separate ways.

"When you guys get to Lyoko, your vehicles will be waiting for you" Jeremy explained. "Where's the activated tower" Yumi asked. "In the Forest sector." "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They landed in the forest sector, on their respective vehicles and rode toward the tower. "Three Krabbes approaching. Better act quick" Jeremy said

Yumi jumped off of the Overwing and onto the Krabbe. She threw her fans right o0n target and flipped back onto the Overwing before the monster exploded.

Aelita flew toward the second one. "ENERGY FIELD" she screamed hitting the monster directly.

Odd shot at least three arrows at the last one and hit it directly on target, but before he could celebrate, a huge disc of energy threw him off of his Overboard, devirtualizing him.

"William" Yumi whispered. "Hiyah" she screamed throwing her fans indirectly at him, but he blocked both. Aelita meanwhile jumped on the Overboard and directed it for his solar plexus, hitting him right on target, into the digital sea.

"Super smoke" he said turning into a ball of smoke and travelled toward Yumi who was close to being devirtualized, she kicked his form away and moved faster toward the tower. He materialized himself onto her Overwing, sticking his sword through her back.

Meanwhile, Arianna ran toward the factory after Ulrich encouraged her to go. She slid down the wire and ran toward the elevator.

On Lyoko, William caught Aelita and walked toward the digital sea. "VIRTUALIZATION" Jeremy yelled and Arianna appeared on Lyoko. William took a defensive stance and called up his sword. "It will be the end of you and your friend" William said. He ran at her and swung his sword and she swung her axe and they collided.

"We'll see about that" she snapped as she round-housed him backwards. He stumbled and kicks her in the stomach and she lands on her back. He lifts his sword up to strike but was blasted by an energy field. He flew forward and Arianna swung her axe, leaving a big mark.

"You will not win this battle. XANA's fallen warriors will soon rise again" he said before disappearing. "Jeremy did you hear that" Arianna said. "Yeah and that didn't sound good" he replied. "Aelita, go ahead" Arianna yelled. She nodded and ran into the tower. "Tower deactivated" she said just above a whisper.

Later that night they were all in Jeremy's room. "He said XANA's fallen warriors shall rise again" Arianna explained. "That doesn't sound to good" he said. "Well you guys, I have to meet my new roommate in a few so I'm gonna see you guys tomorrow" Arianna said. "Me too" Odd and Jeremy said in unison. They all kindly walked out of the room and went their separate ways.

They were unaware of William watching them from afar. He was ready to bring the Lyoko warriors to their knees. And he was ready for his first victim


End file.
